A Late Evening Bath
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Set in Kessen II, Lord Cao Cao and Xun Yu female, in this game have an ebarrassing accidental rendezvous that turns into heated romance. Lemon.


The sky was a deep black-blue, with stars dotting the blanket of dark above. The Wei army had progressed well in the last few weeks, destroying anything Shu in its path.

Xun Yu was waiting for that time of night. When everyone is the compound was fast asleep. It was here when she had the most time to herself in her favorite bathroom. Still in armor, she took a night gown with her and quietly crept through the hallways until she finally came to the bathroom of her preference.  
During the day and at dusk, there was help to bring heated water to the tub. But at this hour, Xun Yu went to draw and heat her own water. It took some time, but the effort was worth it. When the bath was finally drawn, Xun Yu shed all her armor and helmet. She let loose her brown hair which fell down her back with ease. When finally nude, she slowly sat down in the tub of very warm water. The bath was on one of the upper levels of the fortress, so she had no problems with bathing right in front of a window. She enjoyed looking at the stars.  
The warlord leaned back to immerse her hair fully and sighed deeply. It felt truly amazing to have a hot, relaxing bath all to herself. Xun Yu cupped some water in her hands and brought it to her shoulders and let it run down her chest and arms. It was as if all the stress and complexities from battle were being washed away with ever moist molecule. The very nude woman ran her fingers through her wet hair and smiled as she looked outside at the stars. Everything was peaceful. Even if on the field, through the towns and in the streets there was chaos and strife; at this hour, at this time; the world was quiet.

Xun Yu expected a long soak, but was sadly mistaken. She was sitting straight up pouring some water on her face when the door quickly opened.

By instinct, Xun Yu tried to lower herself to submerge her chest, but wasn't quick enough. There, standing in the door way, with a look of shock, was her majesty; Lord Cao Cao.

"My Lord!" Xun Yu exclaimed, her face turning red.

Cao Cao tried to hide his own embarrassment by closing his eyes and closing the door _hard_ and leaving.  
One more, Xun Yu was alone, but not nearly as relaxed as she was just moments before. Rather, her heart was beating and her eyes were wide. Her soothing bath was no longer so soothing. The water had begun to cool and Xun Yu got out and she emptied the tub. From there, she got dressed and put her hair up and exited the room, taking her armor with her.

The halls were still quiet and dark, and Xun Yu imagined that her lord just went back to his room to try and forget what happened.  
"I'm sure his majesty can understand…" Xun Yu said quietly.

The walk back to her room seemed longer than the walk to the bathroom. She was looking down to the floor rather than straight ahead. She was following the red carpet on wooden floor as a path. After what seemed like hours, Xun Yu finally got to her door. Her room was on the floor of the female generals. Xun Yu took a deep breath as she opened her bedroom door. She was still staring at the floor and even made it to closing the door before looking up. Looking up; and seeing who was waiting.  
There, stood a rather angry looking Cao Cao.  
"Ca-"  
"Shut up! What were you doing? Tell me!?" demanded Cao Cao.

"I was just drawing a bath, Lord!"  
"At this time of night!"  
"Yes, sir. Surely my Lord can understand. You see; at this time of night I can take longer and relax more."  
Cao Cao cocked an eyebrow.  
"I still don't understand. Why would you wait until now? The other generals retired hours ago!"  
"I know, my Lord!" Xun Yu paused and dropped her armor, "And I realize it was foolish of me."  
"You have to be careful, Xun Yu. If I didn't see your figure in the moonlight-"  
"Please, sir. Don't concern yourself with it too much. I can promise I won't wait so long for a bath."  
Cao Cao looked over at Xun Yu. In her haste she failed to dry herself correctly. Her long, red nightgown with flowing sleeves showed wet spots. Cao Cao couldn't help but notice himself, really looking at her. She looked so different when she wasn't in armor or pitching war strategies.  
"You look… very pretty, Xun Yu," Cao Cao said as he looked at her face.  
She blushed.  
"Thank you, my Lord. But… I don't serve you as a woman, I serve as a warlord."  
The man in red armor walked closer to Xun Yu.

"Perhaps you could be…a woman and a warlord…."  
Xun Yu looked up and deep into his majesties eyes. They were brown, and broken. Xun Yu could see the pain and anger in his eyes. This was not a man of ruthlessness or evil; but a man who never felt the warm embrace of love in a long, long time.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I see the way you look at me, Xun Yu. How you talk to me, the way you project your ideas when we're alone," Cao Cao said, in almost a hiss.  
He backed her against the door, but Xun Yu felt no fear.

"What are you saying, your majesty?" Xun Yu said, looking directly into his eyes.  
"I know you want me… are in love with me," he said, almost in a low growl.

Feeling a surge of adrenaline, Xun Yu stood on tip-toe and whispered in his ear, "From how your acting, you want me too."  
Cao Cao took no more hints; he forcefully pressed his lips to Xun Yu's in a deep, passionate kiss. Cao Cao pulled her close and only added more fire to their kiss. Xun Yu was beginning this was a dream.  
She often dreamt of her Lord in such a way. She would close her eyes and imagine his majesty on top of her; inside her. She would breath slow and shallow, try to imagine how good it would feel. Xun Yu desired nothing more than to have Cao Cao's hands all over her body. Tonight, it looked as if that dream was about to become a perfect reality.  
Cao Cao, growing bored, ended the kiss and pulled Xun Yu from the door. Her hair fell from its tied position and Xun Yu made her way to her bed.

Relating to a stalking predator, Cao Cao quickly made his way to her bed and began to shell off his armor. Both could feel a pulsation of excitement brew and travel through their bodies. Hearts beating quickly, breathing sped up.  
After his armor, Cao Cao shed the under layer of clothing and quickly moved to Xun Yu. Cao Cao helped slide the gown off his warlord and for the first time saw a bare naked Xun Yu.  
She was fair, with her dark eyes and hairs complimenting her body. She had womanly curves; with medium sized soft round breasts. Her body was youthful, feminine; yet powerful.  
"Does this please, my Lord?" Xun Yu asked, more seductively than actually wanting an answer.  
Without answering, Cao Cao brought himself into her chest. He took her one breast into his mouth, and played with the other with his hand. The warlord teased Xun Yu, flicking his tongue against the woman's nipple, making her moan out audibly. He could feel her chest rise and fall like clockwork as he continued.  
"You're so soft; so beautiful," Cao Cao said lowly.  
Xun Yu didn't speak; rather, she closed her eyes and smiled. It was like a euphoric feeling.  
Lord Cao Cao wasn't feeling much different. He felt lighter, happy. He enjoyed having Xun Yu like that. He always thought that he needed to have Xun Yu as a warlord; but even before that night; seeing how she was feeling, he started to want to see the woman in Xun Yu. And what a woman she was really was.  
Feeling finally ready, Cao Cao ran a free hand down her body and between her legs. Still, she was soft and smooth. She flinched, ever so slightly and Cao Cao felt her take a breath.

He pulled himself and positioned herself over her; he stared into her eyes.  
"Xun Yu-"  
"I've dreamt about this, Cao Cao," Xun Yu said, smiling.  
The great Cao Cao had only a few moments where he was speechless, and this was defiantly one of them.  
Cao Cao brought a hand from supporting himself and brushed some hair from her face.  
"You're a great woman, Xun Yu. I only wish-"  
"That you knew this before?"  
"Yes."  
Cao Cao averted his gaze, but Xun Yu brought a gently hand to his cheek and returned his eyes to hers.

"I love you Cao Cao," Xun Yu said, very genuinely and softly.  
"I can now say, that I love you too, Xun Yu," Cao Cao said.  
His expression was strange. He wasn't smiling, but the woman underneath him could easily see how he was feeling.  
"Go," whispered Xun Yu.  
Cao Cao went to her neck and began to suck it gently. While Xun Yu was enamored in his warm breath and tongue on her skin, he carefully went inside her. She gripped his back and winced at the mild sting of her first physical encounter.  
Her breathing trilled, but Cao Cao continued on.  
At a slow pace, he thrust himself gently inside; she was warm and very ready. As he went faster, deeper Xun Yu began to moan and cry out louder, which excited Cao Cao to no end.  
"Do you like that?" Cao Cao growled into her ear.  
"Yes!"  
He slowed down.

"Do you want more?"  
"Stop teasing! Yes!"  
Cao Cao smirked and delivered what they both wanted.  
Cao Cao propped himself up a bit more to see Xun Yu. He saw her breast jiggle from the force of intercourse, and the man could see the pleasure on Xun Yu's face. When she felt he was too far, Xun Yu pulled Cao Cao closer and on top of her.

"A-augh, Cao Cao!"

The two lovers lay in Xun Yu's bed under the covers. They kissed deeply and passionately. Their love making had long ended, but still, they had passion.  
"Xun Yu-"  
"Hush, my Lord. Hush, Cao Cao," Xun Yu said as she interrupted his sentence with another kiss.

Powerless to her desires, Cao Cao happily continued to roll and kiss, embrace and play with his warlord and woman.  
"I love you," Xun Yu said as Cao Cao rested his head on her bare chest.  
"I love you too, my Xun Yu," Cao Cao whispered.  
From where his head as, on her white chest, Cao Cao could see out one of the rooms window. The sun was rising. The warlord could see the colors change in the sky and slowly, the great sun peak over the horizon. A night of passion, a night of heat- ended the morning rays. As he snuggled into the warmth of the blanket and flesh, his final thoughts before drifting to sleep was when was the next time he could show his Xun Yu his love, no matter how small the affection.


End file.
